


Curiosity

by Maymot97



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mini-Cons (Transformers) - Freeform, mentions of developmental disorders, mild abelist language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell asks Bumblebee and Drift some questions about Cybertronians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> So, as much as I love sparklings in fics I recognize that they have no precedent in canon. I firmly believe that all Cybertronians we see in Prime/Rescue Bots/Robots in Disguise are adults because I do not see Cybertronians as having childhoods. I believe that they are considered adults from the moment they exit the Well of All Sparks. So it is my belief that Jetstorm, Slipstream, Sideswipe, and Strongarm are all adults. To me any reference to them as "juvenile" is whatever the Cybertronian equivalent of "a person significantly younger than me" translated into English. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way: I also headcanon minicons as being more naive than big bots and more likely to have Cybertronian equivalents to developmental disorders (ADHD, autism, etc.). Specifically I headcanon both Strongarm and Bumblebee as autistic (as well as Soundwave and Shockwave) but that's not relevant to this fic.

“Do Cybertronians have childhoods?”

Bumblebee and Drift looked down at Russell who looked up at them with a genuinely curious look on his face.

“Not like humans do,” Bumblebee said. “There’s a small time after a bot emerges from the Well in which one learns about how things work in society, what jobs there are for them to do, some taboos that are universal on Cybertron, but there isn’t really an adolescent stage. All bots are considered adults from the minute they emerge from the Well.”

“So, like, Jetstorm and Slipstream are adult Cybertronians?”

Bumblebee nodded. “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

Russell glanced at the ground sheepishly. “I was just curious ‘cause they act more like a human who would be my age, while the rest of you act more like how an average adult human would act.”

“Minicons have a tendency to be more naïve than an average sized Cybertronian,” Drift added. “They are also more prone to the Cybertronian equivalent of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. No one is entirely sure why.”

This piqued Russell’s interest. “Cybertronians have developmental disorders?”

“They’re more common in minicons and bots forged just before the Well went dark and those forged just after it started producing newsparks again, but yeah, and really any of us can have one,” Bumblebee told him.

Russell glanced around before asking, “Does Sideswipe have Cybertronian ADHD?”

Bumblebee chuckled. “Maybe, I don’t know. If he does he hasn’t told us and that’s his right. Is there anything else you want to know?”

Russell thought for a moment and then shook his head. “Thanks for answering my questions.”

Bumblebee smiled. “No problem.”

As Russell walked off, Bumblebee turned back to Drift, who was watching him closely, one eyebrow raised. Bumblebee shrugged.

“I’m used to having to answer questions about us, Miko and Raf usually asked the most. It’s kind of nice being able to answer them again.”


End file.
